


Drawn To Each Other

by andybrnards



Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: M/M, brief mentions of death, brief mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andybrnards/pseuds/andybrnards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't always end up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawn To Each Other

They don’t always end up together.

Like right now. Like today, actually. Like the exact moment when Gavin agreed to be Michael’s best man at his wedding to Lindsay.

Yeah. Sometimes they don’t end up together.

But, a part of Gavin always remembers. He remembers every single second he has spent with Michael. He remembers the feel of Michael’s skin against his own. Michael’s breathe, hot against his neck.

Gavin remembers the first time they ever made love. The very first time. Out of all the times they’ve ever made love, out of all the times they’ve ever fucked.

Michael was still Michael then, but not this Michael. And Gavin was still Gavin, is always Gavin, but not the same Gavin.

They were still Michael and Gavin, but they were in high school together. They were in a marching band. They had both been trumpeters, been friends forever, and both been far too oblivious for a long time.

It was the first time of any of the times they’d made love and it had been a long time coming. Gavin remembers it. He always remembers it all in the end. After he’s lost Michael. Or after the first kiss.

There are thousands of them out there. There are hundreds and thousands and millions of universes and planets and timelines in which they belong together.

They’re a pair of pirates in one. Michael is the captain of “Ole’ Scurvy” and Gavin is the dirty stowaway boy from England, wanting to see the new world. They don’t get together in that one. Gavin dies with a sword through his heart, his final thoughts all about Captain Michael and how he had meant to teach Gavin to swordfight.

They’re ghost hunters in another. Gavin remembers his heart pounding in his chest too loud and too hard, too scared over every little noise and bump in the dark. He remembers Michael calming him down with chaste kisses to the corner of his lips.

“Calm down, love. Calm down. The ghosts won’t hurt you when I’m here.”

They are happy in that one. Gavin remembers their wedding. Ray wore purple. It’s funny, the things that stuck with him.

He doesn’t know why he remembers, or how it’s possible. He doesn’t know if its constant regenerations like some Doctor Who alien bullshit, or if he’s crazy.

But he can’t be crazy. Because it’s so real. Because it all happened. It’s all happening right now and it happened a hundred years ago and a hundred years in the future.

In every world, in every universe, in every time they belong together. Michael and Gavin orbit around each other like a star and its planet. They’re drawn to each other.

Gavin remembers one where he’s a werewolf and Michael a werewolf hunter. It didn’t end happy.

So many of them didn’t end happy.

It ended with Michael sobbing over Gavin’s dead body. With Michael kissing Gavin’s quickly dying body. With Michael wiping Gavin’s blood off of his lips.

Just one last kiss before Gavin is reborn.

Before Gavin is a spaceman, on a voyage to the new earth. Michael is a fellow passenger and they fuck hard in the captain’s quarters the night they meet. They don’t talk again.

Michael works at a coffee shop in one. In many. It’s never the same coffee shop, never the same town. Never the same state or country.

But it still manages to be the same.

Gavin always comes in craving something sweet. A donut once, hot chocolate another, a cupcake twice. He remembers the taste of the hot chocolate. Milky and smooth pouring down his throat as he sees Michael over his cup. He always remembers the first time they see each other.

He always remembers Michael’s deep brown eyes meeting his own. The speckle of freckles Michael has across his cheeks and nose. It’s always the same. It’s always perfect.

Gavin remembers the first time he had Michael die in front of him.

Gavin could control time in that one. He could make it slow down, speed up; he could bend it in any way he wanted, it would bend so easily to his will. But he couldn’t go back and change what had happened.

He couldn’t go back and save Michael from being killed. All he could do was replay the scene over and over again until he was numb.

There are so few happy endings.

They’ve gone to Hogwarts.

He remembers that. He remembers his first Christmas at Hogwarts. He remembers spending it in the library, practicing his spells, seeing if he could freeze the books being thrown at him by Peeves when he hears shouting. He remembers seeing the lone Gryffindor in the library, having a vicious spat with one of the books on a shelf. He remembers the boy turning around, curly hair, big brown eyes, and the most ridiculously angry expression on his face.

Gavin remembers laughing and kissing the boy right then and there, amidst the ancient history texts and the practical joke books with a penchant for pissing off the students.

They adopt children in that one. He remembers growing old with Michael by his side, in his arms and in his heart.

Gavin’s addicted to trivia in another. A self-proclaimed trivia buff, he was brought along to the local bar for a trivia night by his friends; they wanted him to win them a free round of drinks when he meets Michael.

The man is quiet and kind and all but a blushing mess over Gavin’s appearance. Gavin keeps going to that bar.

It takes a month before either of them come up with enough courage to talk to one another.

They get married in Canada. They spend their free time playing trivial pursuit. Every Sunday until Michael dies. Gavin remembers still setting up the game board on the deck and watching the sunset, every Sunday, alone, a propped up picture of Michael by his side.

Sometimes…

Sometimes they don’t even meet each other.

Sometimes there is a passing glance in a crowded airport or in line for tickets at the cinema. Gavin remembers those times. Remembers the passing glance. The one time in that entire life he saw Michael. It was always like a kick to the chest. A sudden blow that left him breathless and gasping for air and begging for an inhaler. He never knew what had happened or why he’d had that reaction.

When they never meet, those times when they never even see each other, Gavin feels nothing. Gavin isn’t happy those lives. He isn’t sad. But he isn’t happy. He can’t remember them, can’t say what even happened. He lived a life without Michael. Without seeing his grin or hearing his laugh or feeling his skin.

What kind of life was that?

He’s beside Michael, on his best behavior in his best fitting suit while the rest of the Achievement Hunter crew is seated and grinning up at them. And Lindsay’s walking down the aisle and Michael is so happy and Gavin’s heart is beating too fast and too hard and his brain feels like it’s going to fall out of his head.

He remembers too many lives where he’s almost been Michael’s.

Too many times where he’s lost Michael, where he’s let the other man go, slip between his fingers and into the arms of another. Where he was too scared to kiss him, to tell him he loved him. Where he was too afraid to lose it all.

He remembers being a teenager in a world without emotions or love or color or music. He remembers gripping Michael’s hand tightly in his own.

“We can change this Michael. You and me. You’re my boy, Michael. We can fix this.”

After the ensuing war, the virtual apocalypse of their time, Michael finds love in a girl Gavin vaguely remembers. Love in a world where none had existed.

But Michael… Could you really not see that I loved you too?

He remembers being a movie star, his name in bright lights and Michael was his assistant. He remembers the kisses Michael would press against his lips between murmurs of “I love you” and “I need you.”

He remembers the tabloids covered in pictures of them, gay speculations and rumors, headlines claiming that Gavin was a home wrecker.

“Leave her Michael. Please. I love you.”

Michael left Gavin instead. Left him and never saw him again. Gavin went from an A-list superstar to acting in flops and becoming a D-lister before moving out of the spotlight all together. He wasn’t the same without Michael.

He never is.

“If anyone has reason for these two not to wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

The minister’s voice breaks through Gavin’s thoughts and suddenly his voice is dry and his eyes are on Michael. On his boy, his Michael, his love.

He wants to say it. Wants to throw himself at Michael and proclaim his love, his need, tell him about every universe they were together, every time they belonged together. But, he can’t.

Michael is grinning and kissing his new wife and Lindsay looks beautiful and Gavin wants to puke. Michael is the happiest Gavin has ever seen him and he can’t stop smiling and it’s infectious and despite the tears boiling up inside of him, Gavin smiles. Despite everything he remembers and everything he knows. He smiles.

Sometimes they don’t end up together.

Maybe next time.


End file.
